UnoBoo
by Emotrocity
Summary: The wonderful story of UnoBoo, the two Managers of the DestinyMC server. plus a whole bunch of other staff included.
Another UnoBoo Fanction, written by Emotrocity~

Chapter 1. Killer's POV Twas a day, just like any other, I logged off Minecraft and went to our bedroomto relax, or should I say, Uno's and I's room, this was the staff mansion we lived in (Made my Google, man knows how to build a house) and I plopped in bed, dead tired from having to constantly enforce rules with an Iron Fist, call me Infernape, cause I'm a red hot flaming monkey of firey passion. I grabbed my phone, undoing the U shaped Unlocked screen, just for my lover, Uno. Speaking of Uno, I just got a message from him, wonder what it could be?

I open my messages and it's a picture of Uno in his favorite pair of UnoBoo Panies, smirking with a glint of passion in his eyes, with a message attached.

"Sorry I'm not home right now love, but I will be in an hour, if you think you can wait that long, anyways"

I laugh to myself, taking a drink of water to quench the obivous amount of thirst I just accquired, and I reply

"Maybe if you make it 45 minutes, I might even bring out the handcuffs ;)" I send back to him, knowing full well that'll trip his metaphorical trigger, causing him to rush his perky ass.

I look at the new message he sent me. "Well now, looks like I better kick my ass into gear, make it 30."

I send back to him, quicker than a Ninjask on "Can't wait till you get back."

I put my phone down, get out of bed and stretch, walking out of the room to the main lobby, where everyone else was hiding out, and I smile, I see everyone I've grown to know and love, the staff that has been under my employ for a while now. I see Kippy in his fishtank, Pixel eating some Pickle Sauce, Emo hiding in a pool of liquid shadows...still not 100% sure on how that works, and BT hiding out in his favorite corner, munching on some chips. I walk into the kitchen, grabbing another bottle of water as I open it, the cooling water sliding down my throat, getting it all lubricated. I see Pippo marching in, helmet in hand as he sits down on the Mod+ Couch, because we are above all you weak helper plebians. Pippy looks up at me, sweat on his brow, wiping it away slowly, almost in a cinamatic fashion.

"How's it goin' Killer? I just got back from swinging my ban hammer around, phew..what a workout."

I nod my head and flex my right arm, "Years of banning people Pippo, one day, you might be able to swing the mightest of hammers."

He smiles up at me, hope in his eyes, as he puts his helmet back on and walks back outside, to work on his hammer skills. I nod my head as I walk over to the Helper dorms, to see how they are all doing, and sigh. Astrid and Para are bashing eachother with pillows, Bigfoot is drinking heavially again, talking in his normal tone of voice about how he enjoys parties, with lots of drinking, Misty and Groot are watering the little tree they have growing in the middle, and there is Kakashi using Lightning Blade to cut some toast, perfectly browning it on one side. I walk up behind Kakashi and pat him on the shoulder "Better than when you first started, it didn't go up in flame nor did you turn the power off."

He smiles through his mask, still not sure why he wears it, and hands me a piece of toast "Thanks man, glad to hear you support me."

I take my toast and bite into it, could use some butter, but besides that, it tastes damn near perfect. I chase the toast down with some water and I go see what everyone else is up to.

I turn around and I see my darling boyfriend, Uno, standing there in the lobby. I smile, as he runs and jumps into my arms, I spin him around, holding him tightly to me as I set him back down on his own two feet, his Krookodile tail giving him balance as I press my lips against his, smiling into the kiss. I speak up, smiling "Hey love, I missed you"

He blushes and puts a hand on my cheek "I missed you too baby."

We both smile as the staff turns to us, smirking and exchanging bills. "What are y'all betting on over there?"

Oak chimes in, like whenever you try and use your bike indoors, I fucking know I can't use it here, I wasn't trying to, let me live my life. "We are betting on how loud you will end up being later, I'm guessing loud enough to be heard from outside"

Uno and I just turn to eachother, blushing and laughing. "Who's side are you guys on? I thought we raised you to be nice staff." But they all just laugh, and shake hands on the bet. I sigh, holding Uno's hand in mine, as we sit down together on the Manager couch, the most luxurious thing you can imagine, the wood is solid gold, the seats made out of Persian fur, of the finest kind. We snuggle as Emo walks in, money in hand and slams a fat wad of 2k american Dollars "I bet that They are gonna try and hide it, but they are probably gonna get freaky tonight."

Everyone just lets their jaws drop like a Mega Glalie, while K11 chimes in "I can put 200 pounds down on that." and everyone starts putting money down on that bet, as I flip them all off "Fuck each and everyone of you." But Emo just smirks and laughs "Save that for Uno, but if you'd like, take me to dinner first."

I roll my eyes, groaning as I close my eyes for a quick nap on the couch, middle finger still in the sky.

(And that be the end of chapter one, I'm still half tired so sorry for any mistakes or how bad it might be, but it's gonna be a fun story, trust me :3) 


End file.
